A Little Love for Bugs
by R3Ml
Summary: This story IS a Pokemon story XD I know that means that it won't get many reviews or anything, but I really like this idea. R&R please! Burgh and Lenora are featured in this :)
1. What's a Little Boy Doing Out Here?

**AN:** **HEY GUYS! I know it's been a while, and I've been inactive. I've been super incredibly busy, and haven't really come up with any new X-men stuff. So I switched fandoms! :D This story features Burgh, yes, from Pokemon, and Lenora. There is NOT a Burgh/Lenora pairing in this! This is an idea I've had for quite a while. In my headcannon, Lenore is like Burgh's mother figure, and in this chapter it explores how they meet. Thanks for checking this out! Please read and review if you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Honey, where are you?" called a woman's voice.<p>

_Keep going; they can't bring you back._

"Please listen to me baby, they're gone!" the voice said again. He'd never heard it before.

_Don't get distracted. Stay calm and stay quick. They can't catch you._

"I'm not fast enough; I can't keep up with your little white boy legs. Please stop running! I can help you."

He finally skidded to a stop, using a tree to help him stand. He was tired, thirsty, panting. He was alert, on edge, and his green eyes darted around to take in the forest scene.

Then he heard rushed footsteps. He got defensive.

"Who's there!" he called, his voice high and child-like.

The steps stopped. There was a faint panting. And then a voice. That voice.

"Baby, you don't know me by my name," she said, "but if you stay there I can show you."

He didn't know why, but he stayed put. Something about that voice was calming to his nine year old brain. He tensed up, bringing an arm in front of his face should an attack come his way. But as the bushes parted he didn't see a dangerous Pokemon, or even the horrible woman that had scared him out of her house, made him run.

"It's okay baby, I'm not going to hurt you," said the calm voice.

He brought his arm down a little, his fist level to his eye, and stared at the woman that stepped out. He'd seen her before, in another city. She was tall, black, and had teal hair tied back in a ponytail that poofed out quite a bit. She wore a pinkish apron over a simple cream dress that day. His eyes widened a little.

"A-Aren't you…Aren't you a Pokemon gym leader?" he asked slowly. She nodded, her eyes bright and sweet.

"Yes baby, yes I am. My name's Lenora," she introduced, holding out a hand to him. "And who are you? What's a little boy like you doing out here by yourself?"

He lowered his arm a little more, holding it at his waist, though he was still ready to strike if needed.

"I'm Burgh," he said quietly, watching her very carefully, "and I'm running away…"

Lenora's eyes widened a little.

"Running away? From who, baby?" she asked, sounding shocked about something.

"From my mom," he said, a bit of bitterness woven into his tone. "Well, she says she's my mom, but she's way too old. Like fifty."

Lenora nodded thoughtfully. She seemed to understand.

"How come? What'd she do?"

He flinched little when she stepped closer, bringing his arm back up quickly. She stopped and put her hands up in defense.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, Burgh, I just wanted to make sure you aren't hurt," she explained carefully. He pulled his arm back down.

"My leg hurts a little…" he admitted, feeling the pain crawl up from his ankle.

"Can I see it?" she asked tentatively, taking a testing step forward. He watched her foot, but didn't do anything. For some reason he felt like he should trust her. He nodded slowly. She walked up to him, and when she was about two feet away from him she crouched down to meet him at eyelevel. He tensed when she lightly pulled up the leg of his olive green cargo pants.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, looking up at him. He bent down to take off his shoe, and he was surprised when she let go of his pant leg when he did so. She gave him space, something he never had. He took off the tennis shoe and then his sock. He set his foot back down on the ground, wiggling his toes a little. Lenora's eyes trailed to his ankle, which he saw was slowly getting purple and swollen.

"Ooh…Baby, that doesn't look very good, we need to get you to a doctor," she said, lightly touching it with her index finger. A sharp pain hit him.

"Ow!" he cried, jumping back from her touch. She jerked her hand away quickly, holding both of her hands in the air shortly after.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's…It's okay," he said, lightly putting his foot down on the ground again, though not putting weight on it. Lenora straightened out and held out a hand. His green eyes snapped from her hand to her face quickly, confusion rippling through them.

"Burgh, I know you don't know me very well, and I know you probably don't trust me just yet, but I think we should get you to a hospital. Is it okay if I carry you there? I don't want you to get any more injured than you already are."

His eyes widened a little. Was she offering to help him? A random stranger, who also happened to be a gym leader? He thought it over quickly, going through all the risks he may take by saying yes. Eventually he nodded and took her hand.

"Okay."

She smiled warmly and crouched down to pick him up. She lifted him up and held him close to her rather large chest. As odd as it was, he really felt like he could trust this woman; Lenora, she had said.

"Are you okay?" she asked, beginning to walk in the way she had come. He nodded.

"Yes…But wait, my shoe, are we gunna get it?" he asked, looking a bit nervous. Lenora chuckled a little.

"It's okay, Burgh, we can get you some new shoes, ones that aren't all torn up," she added, looking at the one shoe he still had on.

"B-But my mom said that if I lose my shoes I don't get any more for the month and I gotta do chores instead of play outside in the woods," he said quietly. He always did what his mother said, because if he didn't, she'd take away the woods. And the woods were like his home.

Lenora nodded, not saying anything for a moment.

"Burgh…Do you like it with your mom?" she asked carefully. "The way you describe her makes her sound very mean."

"She's really mean!" he confirmed, shaking his head quickly. "I can't do anything there and she hates me! Please don't make me go back!" he ended in a pathetic little sob, crying into his hands. She gave a little shush and lightly kissed his forehead.

"I wouldn't dream of sending you back there," she said soothingly. "Any parent that works a child this hard knows nothing about parenting."

Burgh looked up at her, green eyes wide and curious. She wasn't going to make him go back? He wouldn't see that old lady ever again? He wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug, and Lenora was so shocked that she stopped walking.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Lenora," he whispered, snuggling closer. He definitely fully trusted her.

She smiled.

"You're welcome, baby," she said quietly, lightly stroking his messy light brown curls. "Now let's get you fixed up," she added, stepping out of the woods and onto the paved roads twisting into town.

He looked up curiously, green eyes surveying the scene.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Lenora smiled.

"To my hometown; Nacrene city."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! A second chapter should be up in a few minutes to an hour! I hopeyou stick with this one; I plan to make it long! :D Positive reviews are always appreciated~!<strong>


	2. Running a Few Quick Errands

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>They checked into the hospital, and were then told to sit in the waiting room. Burgh looked really nervous, Lenora noticed as she sat him in a chair.<p>

"What's wrong, baby? Something bothering you?" she asked, lightly putting a hand on his knee. His eyes flashed down to her hand for a moment before he replied.

"Well yeah, but what's gonna happen after I'm all healed up?" he asked, kicking his legs absentmindedly.

Lenora thought hard. Had she just assumed that he would find somewhere? No, she had wanted him to stay with her, she realized. She looked back at the child with a little smile. She watched the ends of his curls bounce every time he kicked his legs. He was just so…adorable. She couldn't resist.

"Burgh, how would you like to live with me?" she asked, smiling. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"W-With you? A gym leader? Really?" he asked, humming with excitement. She laughed and nodded.

"Of course, baby," she said with a smile. She suddenly wondered if Hawes would allow her to house the eager young child. Burgh bounced in the chair, cute curls bouncing.

"Yes, yes, yes! One hundred percent yes!" he said excitedly, and he hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Burgh?" said a light feminine voice from the doorway. The two of them both looked up curiously. A sweet young face smiled back at them, bright blue eyes shining. "The doctor can see you now."

Lenora nodded. "Thank you, ma'am," she said, picking up her new little boy.

"Anything for you, Ms. Lenora!" she replied sweetly, leading them to a stark white room. "If you will please wait here then the doctor will be with you shortly," she said, opening the door for them. Lenora shouldered into the room and set Burgh down on the long chair.

"So Burgh," she started, sitting in a chair and looking at the child currently busy with the paper covering his chair, "do you want to be a Pokemon trainer?"

Burgh looked up from the paper on his chair instantly to meet her gaze with excited green eyes.

"Yes! I even wanna be a big famous gym leader! Like you!" he beamed. Lenora smiled and chuckled at him.

"Well, of course you can try your hardest to achieve your goal," she said with a smile. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh huh! I wanna be the bug gym leader!" he said excitedly. Lenora tilted her head to the side a bit. Bug? Did they even have a gym leader currently that used bugs?

"Bug type, hmm? What is it about the bug type that interests you?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He seemed really happy that she had asked.

"Well, they're so amazing! And they come in all kinds of colors and sizes, and they're so strong, too! If I had a Pokemon, it'd be a bug type for sure! But the starters are only fire, grass, and water," he added, a bit saddened, "so I guess I'd have to pick grass."

Lenora thought hard. He really seemed to love bug type Pokemon. But what he said was true; there isn't a bug starter. Then she remembered that she had caught something maybe a few days ago. She smiled.

"Say Burgh," she started, catching his attention instantly, "how about this: Whenever you feel up to it, we can head out into the woods, since you seem to like it there, and I have a present for you." He perked up instantly.

"A present? Like a toy?" he asked excitedly. She laughed.

"I think it's better than a toy," she said with a smile.

They continued to talk about Pokemon and Burgh's wild dreams for the future until the doctor came in. He was a tall man with graying brown hair combed back into a short low ponytail.

"Alright, Mr. Burgh," he said with a little smile, "let's see that ankle, buddy."

After the doctor came in and examined Burgh's ankle, they discovered that he needed a brace. Of course Lenora had instantly paid for one. After it was fitted and on him, the doctor prescribed a children's pain reliever and sent them on their way.

"So," Lenora said with her hand in his as they walked down the street, "what would you say to some…ice cream?"

Burgh's eyes lit up and he bounced up and down happily.

"Yes!" he said happily, jumping into her arms. "You are so cool!" he said, hugging her. Lenora laughed and held him close as they walked.

"I think we should get you some shoes first," she said in a laugh, and he agreed.

"Yeah, my foot's cold!" he laughed. They went in to a shoe store and she let him look around for himself while she watched from a distance. She got into a brief conversation with the cashier, telling her about how and where she found him.

"Wow, it was really only a few hours ago? It seems like he's been with you forever," praised the cashier, her dark blue hair cascading like water over her shoulders. Lenora was about to reply when she felt something poke her arm. She looked in front of her to see Burgh standing there. And he looked taller.

"Did you find some shoes, baby?" she asked. He nodded and stepped back. Lenora looked at his hands. "Well where are they?"

The cashier was in a laughing fit.

"He's wearing them, Lenora! Look!" she laughed. Lenora looked down at his feet to see high heels. That fit. Lenora laughed as well.

"Honey, those are for girls, did you know that?" she said sweetly, and she tried hard not to laugh in case he took it the wrong way.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I know! My mom had like seventy pairs in her closet, but she wouldn't ever let me touch them!" He walked over to a mirror to see what they looked like on him, still talking. "So I wanted to try some on to see why she liked them so much. I think they're really hard to walk in," he added, sitting down on a bench to take them off. Lenora sighed with a smile and went down an isle labeled "children's 7-9".

"Burgh, honey, I'm going to look for some boys shoes for you, okay? Will you go put those back?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Okay!" he said excitedly, trotting down the isle of high heels to put them up.

Eventually, they agreed on two pairs—one of tennis shoes and one of slip-on dress shoes. They paid, Burgh thanked the cashier, and then they walked out. After a brief stop at the ice cream stand on the corner, Lenora turned to the seemingly hyperactive child.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Really awesome! This is the best day ever!" he said with a wide smile. She couldn't help but join him in his smiling.

"I'm glad. Are you feeling up to that present I promised you?" she asked, mentally planning out how she was going to pick it up from Joy without Burgh figuring out what it was.

"Mmhmm!" he exclaimed happily with a nod.

"Good. Before I give it to you, though, I have to talk to Nurse Joy about my Pokemon. Is that okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, come with me," she said with a smile, taking his hand. The two of them walked down the street and to the Pokemon Center. Lenora stepped in, Burgh following behind with wide eyes.

"Hello, Lenora!" said Joy cheerfully from behind the desk. The gym leader waved to the pink-haired woman.

"Hello Joy, it's nice to see you!" she said, walking toward the desk. She felt an absence of presence as she walked. Something was missing. She looked over her shoulder to see Burgh rooted to his spot, staring up at a television hanging on the wall. On the screen was Erin, a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four, being interviewed. Why would Burgh be interested in an interview?

"_Oh yes, I simply adore Bug type Pokemon! I use them in the Elite battles as well! They're fascinating creatures, but their incredible strength is very easily doubted. Bug type trainers are so rare nowadays; it seems like the type as a whole isn't used enough. I would love to meet anyone that specializes in Bug type Pokemon! I'm always available! Just swing by the Pokemon Center at the end of Victory Road!"_

Oh, no wonder, she thought with a smile, looking down at the curly-haired boy watching the screen.

"Who's your friend, Lenora? He seems very interested in Erin!" said a cheerful voice. Lenora looked back in front of her to see Joy looking over at Burgh as well.

"Oh! He's a boy that I've taken under my wing. Burgh, darling, would you come here for a moment?" she called to him. He looked over at her with curious eyes as the program switched to a commercial. He tilted his head to the side a bit, blinking, before he realized what she had said. He nodded quickly and ran over to her.

"Sorry Lenora! There was a show about Bug types on! And there was a guy that said he uses Bug types all the time and really likes them!" he exclaimed happily, smiling up at her.

"That's great, baby," she said with a sweet, loving smile. "Would you like to meet Nurse Joy?" He nodded a bit. "Okay, Burgh, this is Nurse Joy," she introduced, gesturing to the woman coming around to the front of the desk. "Joy, this is Burgh."

"Hello Burgh, it's very nice to meet you!" she said with a kind voice, crouching down to look at him at eye-level and holding out her hand. He took it in his and shook it politely.

"H-Hello ma'am," he said a bit shyly, his cheeks going an adorable shade of red.

While they got acquainted, Lenora quickly typed a few things into the PC box to her right. She received the Pokeball instantaneously, and quickly slipped it into her bag. When she turned back to them, they were talking about—what else?—Bug type Pokemon.

"—I wanna be a Bug type trainer when I get to start my journey!" Burgh was saying. "And I want to be a Bug type gym leader, too!" Joy was smiling and nodding.

"Those are some big dreams! I hope you get to see them through!" she said encouragingly. Burgh was about to say something else when Lenora cut in.

"Alright Burgh let's get going," she said sweetly, taking his hand. "You want to see your present, don't you?" He nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" he said excitedly, pulling Lenora to the door. "See you later Nurse Joy!" he called to the woman as they reached the sidewalk.

"Bye!" she called back with a wave, and with that the automatic doors shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! Sorry for the abrupt ending, I thought it was getting a bit long. Plus, if I started the next part of it, there wouldn't be a way to break it off, even on a cliffhanger XD So there it is! I'm already typing up the next chapter for you guys :) Nice reviews are always appreciated!<strong>


End file.
